Debris sensors may be used in one or more of a variety of applications, which may include lubrication systems. As components and/or machines that may be connected to a lubrication system break down, particles of the components and/or machines may break off and flow with lubrication fluid. Detecting and/or measuring particles or debris in lubrication fluid may be useful for evaluating the physical condition of the components connected to the lubrication system. For example, and without limitation, increased amounts of debris may indicate an imminent failure and preventative steps may be taken to avoid complete failure.
Previous designs relating to measuring particles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,318 (Aslin) which is assigned to the assignee of this application, and is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.